ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Vs Giga
On earth all was going well..the city was still being rebuilt after the rumble of two monsters. No monsters werent seen so ION took a vacation. The general was asleep when alexia walked inside his room. Alexia:General still no monster's detected..im starting to think this vacation will last for more than a week. General:Dont worry alexia even if there's an ultraman out there we can still stop it. In the council's ship. Xirez slammed his fist on one side of his throne angered there were still no choices to choose from yet the beserker wasnt ready and no monsters arrived for them to manipulate. Vera stood next to him she was attempting to calm him down. Vera:Excuse me lord xirez perhap's you can try reviving some of the monsters?. Grigoris walked towards her. Grigoris:No..were low on energy for the monster reviver we need to return to our planet. Raos finally stood up the yellow colored alien stared at them. Raos:No..we arent going to turn back now..were already far away from it. Xirez:Hm..yes..vera unleash the insectoids. Vera:Really? were almost out! Xirez:Do as i command.. Vera with no hesitation sent out 3 insectoids as a beam flew down to earth it landed in a city. The three insectoid's started to attack the ciy. The general was awakened again by an alert..he looked angry. General:Dangit..okay send out the tanks.. Alexia:Okay! The first insectoid used his mantis arms knocking down a building.. Another slammed his foot down on a store crushing it. The third one finally forced his mantis arms into a building and tore them out..before he was blasted by tanks. The 3 insectoids all charged at the tanks destroying them with ease. Akihiro had exited the ION base making his way to the city,it wasnt very far from the base. Akihiro once entering the city activated his supreme brace. There he transformed into ultraman supreme. The three insectoid's were alerted as they stood screeching they looked into the sky. Xirez:Yes..NOW! A large beam was sent down engulfing all three..the beam dissapeared as what stood was a new creature. It was the gigatoid some sort of fusion of the three. The gigatoid screeched before charging and swinging at supreme with it's mantis arms.. Supreme grunted as he was sent back..he grabbed the arms but the gigatoids 4 stingers all stabbed into him as he threw a superblast up close. The attack made the gigatoid stumble back the stinger's tearing out of him. Supreme then did an ultraspin the attack didnt do much though..as his foot was grabbed with ease. He was thrown back supreme grunted getting up.. The gigatoid stood as it's left blade like mantis arm glowed it then charged slashing at supreme sending him down. Supreme got up as he then punched the gigatoid in the chest following up with a kick. He tackled the higher insectoid repeatedly punching it's face. Gigatoid threw him off..as supreme's colortimer beeped. Xirez:Yes..were close to winning. Gigatoid threw a blast from his chest supreme was hit..before he fell. Ultraman Supreme was preparing to get up when out of nowhere a figure landed. It was ultraman nitro. Xirez:What?! The general and alexia were also amazed as nitro gave some of his energy to supreme. Ultraman Supreme got up he looked at nitro as the two both nodded. They then charged at the gigatoid both punching him back,Supreme threw a super blast at him sending him stumbling back. Nitro tripped the gigatoid both jumping back now side by side. The ultramen both got in stances as the two charged there signature beam's. Xirez:No..they've already WON.. The two both fired there beam's at the gigatoid. The nitro cannon and the supreme cannon both hit the gigatoid as he exploded screeching. Ultraman Nitro gave a sign as he flew off into the sun. Supreme followed nitro both going to recharge. Alexia:Well..the hero has saved us again. General:Yeah.